


Rehearsal

by Fawks



Series: Zarcy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, implied mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawks/pseuds/Fawks
Summary: Zarya is prepping for a talk with Angela. Things get in the way.





	

Zarya had walked to her door and back to the mirror four times. She took another deep breath and stared at her reflection. 

“You can do this,” She told the reflection. “This is nothing.” 

She smoothed out her shirt again, picked a white cat hair off her shoulder and looked at the door. This was ridiculous. She’d been on missions where she believed she would never return and she’d done them with a smile on her face. 

“You are the strongest woman in the world,” She muttered to herself. Staring back at the reflection. “You are as strong as a mountain, you hold the world record!” She flexed in the mirror. The 512 tattoo hidden by she plaid shirt but she knew it was there. 

“Doctor Ziegler is just another woman.” She nodded. “Just invite her to dinner it’s the easiest thing in the world.” 

Zarya’s heart did not agree, she’d changed her outfit three times now and she debated changing her shirt again - but she liked how it made her arms look with her sleeves rolled up. 

_ What if she says no?  _

“You are strong,” She told the pink haired woman in the mirror. “We will just carry on like nothing happened.” 

Zarya gave up and went to go sit on her bed. 

_ “Miiii….”  _

A tiny white fluffy kitten wandered up from where it was sleeping on her pillow, and clambered up onto Zarya’s lap. 

“Hello Milyy, how was your day?” 

“ _ Miiii!”  _

“Really? Better than mine then.” Zarya scooped the kitten up in one hand, Milyy only took up her palm. She used her other hand to delicately stroke her under the chin. 

“I am being glupyy*” She told the kitten, who had decided she was bored of her owner’s moping and decided to attack Zarya’s fingers instead. “I would not want to make her uncomfortable.” 

Zarya lay back on her bed, resting the white kitten on her chest. 

“I’m not going to do it.” She told her ceiling miserably. Milyy wobbled her way over to Zarya’s face, where she bapped at her nose. Zarya scratched her ears and let her head fall to the side, the vase of golden yellow daffodils sat on her desk. She’d bought them to give to Angela. 

“Aleksandra Zaryanova you are…. A  _ coward.”  _

She covered Milyy’s face and quietly swore in russian. 

“No I am not.” She gently placed the kitten down on her pillow again, brushed off her shirt and grabbed the flowers from the vase. She’d been stalling in her room for nearly two hours. Dinner was over in the canteen but she rarely saw Angela eating in there anyway so she headed to her office. Doctor Ziegler, she knew, had a habit of working late. 

No one else was around, Zarya stopped when she got to Angela’s door. 

“Ok, ok. You got this,” She whispered before knocking three times on the door. 

Zarya had been imagining and mentally rehearsing different scenarios in her head for about two hours. They all either ended in tragedy or with success. One even led her down a weird overly hopeful marriage but she wasn’t naive enough to follow that one. Of all the situations Zarya had rehearsed before she got to Angela’s door, none of them included Amélie Lacroix. Who had opened the door in front of her and was now, stood in a robe, staring at Zarya with a bored expression.

“Ah… uhm.” Needless to say the former Talon agent’s sudden appearance had thrown Zarya. “Is…. uh … Doctor Angela here?” 

Widowmaker, no  _ Amélie,  _ (they had all been told to call her) regarded Zarya for a moment, expressionless as always. 

“She’s a little busy, what did you want?” 

“Uhm I uh…. Would like to speak to her?” This was an unexpected obstacle that Zarya had not pre-planned.

“Like I said, she’s busy. Are those for her?” Amélie asked, pointing to the flowers, a slow smirk touching her lips. 

“I - Yes. To … thank her, for my recovery.” It was a weak excuse and she knew the french woman didn’t believe her. Amelie reached out and took the daffodils from Zarya. The russian woman too shocked to react. 

“I’ll let her know you came by.” Amelie said with a smile that came out as more of a sneer. Then the pale woman shut the office door. 

Zarya was stunned. 

Embarrassed and defeated she slunk back to her room. Milyy chirped at her as she shut her bedroom door. 

“It didn’t go well,” She told the kitten. Scooping Milyy up from her pillow and dropping her into the unused cat bed she’d been bought. 

Zarya flopped back on her bed with a deep sigh. 

 

It was not the kitten sleeping directly on her neck that woke her in the middle of the night. It was her holovid beeping with a message. Who was up and sending her messages at nearly 3am? 

Zarya moved Milyy onto the pillow space beside her head and turned to squint at the holovid. 

  
_ Dr Z: Aleks! Thank you for the lovely flowers, sorry I couldn’t see you earlier and sorry about A. She’s still re-learning manners apparently :P We should get coffee some time?  _

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Zarya is huge and so of course she needs a tiny kitten. Milyy means cute/small and in my head she's a munchkin/american curl cross with siamese blue markings. The smollest kitten. 
> 
> I'm making this a series now too because I can't stop writing about them.


End file.
